L'enthousiasme, c'est simple comme un sourire
by ChamalloW
Summary: Saison 1 episode 2: Kate demande a Tony comment il est entré au NICS, et lui il repond 'Grace à mon sourire.' Un petit retour en arriere sur l'arrivé de Tony au NCIS ou plutot comment a t il fait pour etre sous les ordres de Gibbs grace à son sourire?


* * *

Auteur : ChamalloW  
Résumé : _Saison 1 episode 2:_ Kate demande a Tony comment il est entré au NICS, et lui il repond 'Grace à mon sourire.' Un petit retour en arriere sur l'arrivé de Tony au NCIS ou plutot comment a t il fait pour etre sous les ordres de Gibbs _grace à son sourire_?  
Rating : K+  
Disclaimer : Rien a moi...

* * *

L'enthousiasme c'est simple comme un sourire

"-Je m'en vais."

Ca c'est ce que venait de dire l'agent Anthony Dinozzo à son boss. Une phrase que le chef de la police de Baltimore craignait depuis déjà quelques mois. En effet il avait remarqué et il etait loin d'etre le seul, que son meilleur agent semblait vraiment ailleurs et qu'il n'était plus du tout passionné par son travail. Il avait fait de nombreuse fautes, jamais tres grave mais qui etaient dut à un simple manque d'attention de la part de son coéquipier.

L'agent Anthony Dinozzo ne souriait plus depuis 3 mois. Et un Dinozzo sans sourire n'etait pas un veritable Dinozzo! Ce phénomene avait alerté toute l'equipe qui s'était sérieusement démener pour faire revenir ce sourire sur le visage de l'Italien, en vain. Et maintenant comme une évidence de la suite des évenement, Anthony Dinozzo venait poser sa démission sur son bureau en meme temps que sa plaque et que son arme. Le chef de la police ne put réprimer un soupir de frustration face à ce choix, mais fut forcé d'admettre que c'etait surement mieux comme ca. Si Dinozzo n'était plus heureux ici alors pourquoi le forcer à rester?

"-Bien, à bientot je l'éspere Tony, dit il avec appréhension.

-Je ne pense pas monsieur," continua le jeune homme d'une voix sure.

Et ce dernier se tourna et sortit de la piece sans un mot de plus. D'ailleurs il ne dit rien non plus à aucun de ses colleges de terrain et de travail. Ceux ci avec qui ils avaient passer des moments fabuleux et fous. Mais maintenant c'etait fini. Il n'avait plus cette étincelle de bonheur lorsqu'il partait au travail, c'etait devenu une monotonie de passer les porte du batiment, et cette ville ne lui révélait plus ses surprises. Plus rien ne l'atachait ici.

_Que vas tu faire maintenant Tony! Plus de boulot. Faut que tu te bouge de trouver quelque chose a faire sinon tu va finir mort d'ennui ... ou de faim!_

La chose qu'il trouva le mieux à faire était un petit week end en dehors de Baltimore pour se changer les idees. Mais ou? Pas trop loin parcequ'il n'avait que le week end... et pourquoi pas Washington?! Cette ville était la capitale des Etat Unis et il n'y était jamais allé! Ca y est c'était décidé, pour son week end. Non. Pour le temps qu'il pouvait vivre avec les reserves d'argent qu'il avait faite, il partirait a Washington!

Et c'est ainsi que Anthony Dinozzo, ex-agent de la police de Baltimore, jeune au chomage, célibataire convoité partit pour la capitale fédérale des Etat Unis : Washington.

Mais toujours sans un sourire.

* * *

Washington! Une grande ville étendue de plusieurs kilometres, en son coeur la maison blanche, les multiples mémorial des présidents défunts et tellement d'autres choses... Pourtant cela ne suffisait toujours pas à notre pauvre Italien pour retrouver sa joie de vivre habituelle...

Il trainait les rues remplies de touristes, il ne répondait pas au sourires charmeurs des filles, il errait dans les cafés et les bars à la recherche d'une quelconque ambiance qui aurait pu lui rappeler de bons souvenirs... mais non rien, pas une étincelle!

C'est au détour d'une rue qu'il tomba sur une scene qu'il aurait du trouver familiere mais qui l'intrigua au plus haut point. Arrivé au plus pres qu'il pouvait de ce phénomene il ne douta plus sur ce que c'était: une scene de crime.

Une scene de crime, oh mon dieu! Il n'en avait pas vu depuis 3 jours et c'était comme si c'etait la premiere fois. Pourtant elle était en tout point similaire ä celles qu'il connaissait. Un corp, du sang, des barrieres, des policier, des medecins, des photos... sauf qu'il etait du mauvais coté et il ne pouvait supporter ca!

Alors il pris rapidement un papier qu'il avait oublié de rendre à son ancien poste et qui lui permettait de rentrer sur la scene. Il fallait dire aussi que le policier qui l'avait autorisé à passer la bariere était un novice et n'avait en rien compris la supercherie.

C'est ainsi qu'il entra et qu'il put s'approcher du corps. Il ne le toucha pas bien sur, il savait bien qu'il ne fallait jamais touché un corps lorsqu'il devait etre examiner.

Il sortit son carnet de croquis qui ne le lachait jamais et commenca à dessiner. Il devina les mesures a l'oeil nu. Il esssayait d'etre le plus précis possible, mais c'etait loin d'etre facile. Il s'arreta imediatement lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son epaule. Il se retourna vivement! Quelqu'un avait compris qu'il n'etait pas d'ici!?

"-Vous etes nouveau? Demanda un homme aux cheveux gris, une casquette collée sur la tete avec marqué en gros NCIS, et aux yeux bleux époustouflants.

-Euh... oui et ... non..." dit, hésitant Tony. Pourquoi bégayait il? Lui qui était toujours si sur de lui.

L'homme sourit ( _et quel sourire!_ ) puis ajouta:

''-Nous avons déjà des croquis, vous feriez mieux de partir. Vous n'avez pas votre place ici.

-Oui, desolé...

-Ne soyez jamias desolé. C'est un signe de faiblesse!''

Tony regarda cet homme. Sans aucun doute il devina que c'etait le chef de l'equipe. Il inspirait une confiance ultime en lui meme. Tony remarqua qu'il l'admirait deja.

Il aquiesca et se retourna pour partir. Apres etre passé de l'autre coté de la barriere, de retour dans son univers simple et ennuyeux il courru, aussi vite qu'il pouvait, pour rejoindre son hotel. Arrivé la bas il réserva sa chambre pour une semaine de plus, puis il s'enferma et se placa devant son ordi pour faire des recherches.

_NCIS... Qu'est ce que c'est?_

* * *

Une soirée de recherche lui permit de savoir assez de choses pour avoir cette envie folle de rentrer dans l'équipe de cet homme dont il ne connaissait meme pas le nom. Il enregistra l'adresse du batiment du NCIS dans son GPS et apres une petite demi heure arriva enfin devant. Il hésita à entrer. Pourquoi? Il ne savait pas vraiment, d'habitude rien ne lui faisait peur mais là...

Pourtant il finit par y entrer! Il s'avanca à l'accueil pour demander les dernieres informations dont il avait besoin. C'etait une jeune fille plutot mignone qui etait é ce poste. Il ne tenta meme pas de la draguer pour lui soutirer des informations, car elle lui donna sans scrupules tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

''-Bonjour, je cherche un agent du NCIS, dit il calmement tout en observant les alentour.

-Son nom s'il vous plait?

-Euh... en fait j'ai oublié, je sais seulement qu'il a les cheveux gris... et les yeux bleus... continua Tony avec beaucoup d'hésitation et d'appréhension.

-Oh! Vous voulez parler de l'agent spécial Gibbs! Il n'est pas encore arrivé mais il ne devrait plus tarder, voulez vous attendre?

-Oui, merci. ''Ajouta t'il simplement.

Et il alla s'assoir sur une chaise de la salle d'attente. Il allait le revoir,et il allait rentrer dans son équipe, c'etait ce que voulait Tony, alors il l'aurait!

Gibbs arriva enfin, un café _made in Starbuck_ à la main, il avait une demarche sur de soi, Tony hesita mais finalement se diriga vers lui.

-Agent Gibbs? Demanda t'il comme pour s'assurer qu'il etait bien lé

Ce dernier se tourna vers l'italien, il le regarda en haussant un sourcil et demanda:

''-Vous etes?

-Je ... vous ne vous rapelez pas? Hier?

-Je me rappelle si, mais cela ne me dit pas qui vous etes, continua le plus vieux.

-Anthony Dinozzo. Dit rapidement le jeune homme.

-Et vous voulez?

-Rentrer dans votre equipe!''

Gibbs soupira et recommenca à marcher apres s'etre retourner, il se diriga vers les ascenseurs. Tony le suivit rapidement, pour ne pas le perdre.

''-Ce n'est pas une blague, je veux vraiment faire partit de votre equipe, agent Gibbs! S'exlama Dinozzo.

-Et pourquoi pensez vous etre fait pour ce job? Demanda Gibbs d'une facon totalement inintéressée.

-Je... j'ai travaillé 2 ans à la police de Baltimore, 2 ans à celle de New York, j'ai vu de nombreuses choses mais hier ... quand j'ai vu cette scene de crime dans la rue c'etait comme si c'etait nouveau pour moi! J'aimerai vraiment faire ce boulot!''

L'ascenseur arriva, gibbs se tourna vers l'italien et dit:

''-La police et le NCIS c'est pas la meme chose, et il semble vous manquez une chose.''

Apres cela il rentra dans la cabine tout en stoppant le jeune brun qui voulait le suivre à l'etage.

''-Si vous voulez que je sois plus clair c'est non. Vous manquez d'enthousiasme.''

Et l'ascenseur se ferma, laissant un Anthony Dinozzo seul devant une porte d'ascenseur. Il resta un moment comme ca, à moitié sonné par ce que venait de lui dire l'homme, se faire rambarer comme ca il n'avait jamais connu, sauf avec certaines filles.

_Si il veut pas de moi, pourquoi je resterais..._

Il s'appretait à repartir lorsqu'il comprit que jamais un Dinozzo ne fuyait face à la difficultée, certe il venait de se faire jeter pour un poste mais rien ne l'empechait de recommencer! Il voulait vrament ce boulot alors il appuya avec force sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et rentra à l'interieur lorsque ce dernier arriva.

_Quel étage? On va essayer le premier..._

Bingo! C'etait le bon!

Il appercu une jeune fille à un bureau, une jeune fille qu'il avait vu sur la scene hier. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, il reconnu sans un probleme le fameux _boss_.

A ce moment là, il s'approcha plus rapidement du bureau de Gibbs. Ce dernier ne l'appercu meme pas arriver sauf si il faisait semblant de ne pas le voir. Ce n'est que lorsque l'italien plaqua ses mains sur son bureau que Gibbs daigna lever la tete.

''-Je veux ce poste! S'eclama t il.

-Je crois vous avoir pourtant tout dit, Anthony Dinozzo. Répliqua l'agent avec un haussement de sourcil. Pourquoi s'enteter?

-J'ai toutes les capacitées de le faire!

-Aucun enthousiasme. C'est pourtant clair, continua le chef en remettant son nez dans ses papiers comme ennuyé par cette conversation.

-Je... pourquoi dites vous que je n'ai aucun enthousiasme!!?

-Parce que ca se voit!''

Une voix ne tarda pas à les couper dans leur entretien. C'etait la jeune fille au bureau d'à coté, elle avait le telephone à l'oreille et elle n'hesita pas une seconde à les arreter.

-Boss, on a un cas en ville, On doit y aller!''

Elle a à peine finit sa phrase que le dit boss a prit sa veste et sort de son bureau, passant devant Tony comme si il n'existait pas mais en lui ajoutant ces quelques mots:

''-De l'enthousiasme, je veux de l'enthousiasme!''

Ils sont partis. Tony est seul dans cette piece et il reflechit à ces quelques mots... Il ne comprend plus rien.

De l'enthousiasme... il avait beau chercher, tourner les mots dans sa tete, il ne voyait pas pourquoi l'agent lui répétait sans cesse ceci.

* * *

Et une nouvelle enquete de plus, ca allait leur prendre encore des jours... maintenant que Stan n'était plus la c'etait nettement plus difficile de travailler. A deux, sans compter Aby et Ducky bien sur, l'équipe de terrain semblait vraiment vide. Et ce brun qui ne cessait de l'assailler. Ce jeune homme qui semblait tellement triste. Il ne voulait en aucun cas un agent qui le déprimerait à chaque fois qu'il le verrai. Et c'etait pour ca qu'il l'envoyait voir ailleur à chaque fois.

Gibbs entra dans le batiment du NCIS, bizarrement il ne s'éttona pas en voyant le jeune Anthony Dinozzo à l'acceuil, assis sur une chaise, pourtant il ne put empecher un léger soupir. Le regard de l'Italien se fixa au sien mais ce dernier ne tenta aucune approche. Bizarre d'ailleurs. Cela ne ressemblait au caractere fonceur qu'il avait put appercevoir. Mais Gibbs était sur qu'il n'avait pas abbandonné pour autant.

L'agent ne s'arreta et continua son chemin vers l'ascenseur pour retrouver son bureau. Plus que 4 heures et il pourrait enfin sortir, c'était bien la premiere fois qu'il avait autant envie de rentrer!

* * *

Voilà maintenant 9 heures que Tony était là à attendre, il ne cessait de reflechir au parole de l'agent special Gibbs. Et il repensait aussi à son ancien poste. Pourquoi son ancien chef l'avait il laissé partir aussi facilement? Il savait pourtant qu'il était un tres bon agent de police, sans vouloir se vanter bien sur, mais c'etait son propre boss qui lui avait dit ca. Il devait s'etre passé quelque chose avec lui pour qu'il soit si mauvais... mais quoi. Etait ce ce manque d'enthousiasme que cet agent avait tout de suite detecté alors que lui meme, il ne l'avait jamais ressentit?

La sonnerie de l'asccenseur le sortit de ses pensée, il regarda au dehors et remarqua qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Comment avait il put penser autant de temps sans meme s'en rendre compte?!

Lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers les ascenseurs il le vit. L'agent special Gibbs. Celui ci marchait calmement vers la sortie sans meme se soucier du jeune homme. Tony aurait voulu l'interpeller de nouveau mais il savait que cela ne servirait a rien. Alors qu'il réflechissait à ses prochaines actions, Gibbs avait changé brutalement de direction et était maintenant face à l'Italien qui le regardait avec un air éttoné et questionneur. Mais toujours aucun sourire sur le visage du jeune homme.

''-Je vous raccompagne quelque part?'' Demanda le plus vieux avec _gentillesse_

Tony aquiesca, se leva et suivit l'autre homme dans le plus grand silence. L'air qui le frappa une fois dehors le reveilla. Cela faisait 1 journée qu'il n'etait pas sortit. Un peu plus et il devenait fou!

Les deux hommes se dirigerent vers la voiture de l'agent. Tony hésita un instant avant de monter sur le siege passager, puis il donna avec d'une voix embarrassé le nom de son hotel.

Il n'etait pas tres à l'aise avec cet homme, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Celui ci lui inspirait un immence respet, lui qui n'avait jamais admiré personne.

Durant tout le voyage il n'y eu pas un bruit, pas un bout de conversation entre les deux, pas un mouvement. Comme si le temps s'était arreté dans l'habitacle. Enfin la voiture se stoppa devant l'Hotel de Tony. Ce dernier le regarda avec un soupir, le voilà revenu à la case depart. Son impuissance face à la decision du boss de l'équipe de ses reves le rendait tellement different de d'habitude. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et soudain comme si c'était tout naturel, comme si rien ne pouvait l'empecher de faire ca...

Tony sourit. Un petit sourire, hésitant mais existant.

''-Merci, dit il tout en continuant à sourire.

-A demain, 8heure, à mon bureau.'' Dit alors Gibbs en rendant le sourire du jeune.

Tony regarda alors son nouveau boss, il etait éttoné, meme plus stupéfait face à cette annonce! Alors ca y est, il etait pris dans l'équipe!

Et là il ne put plus rien retenir, tout ce qu'il retenait depuis 6 mois sortit d'un coup. Un rire. Un rire fort et puissant. Quelque chose qui sortit de son coeur. Et ca lui faisait du bien. Il etait heureux, encore plus lorsque l'agent à ses coté le suivit dans sa crise de rire. Ils etaient là tous les deux à rire pour rien. Juste pour le bonheur retrouvé!

C'etait ainsi que commenca ce que Tony appelait sa '_nouvelle vie_', Il recommenca a sourire à partir de ce moment là, l'enthousiasme d'aller au travail ne le quittait jamais.

C'est pour ca que lorsque Kate lui demanda comment il était entré au NICS, il avait repondu sans hesiter:

**''Grace à mon sourire!''**

FIIINN!!!

* * *

Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé??! je sais qu'il y a beaucoup plus de description que de dialogue... mais bon y avait pas grand chose a leur faire dire!

Cette fanfiction m'est venue des l'instant ou j'ai entendu la reponse de Tony, faut avouer que c'est intrigant quand meme!

J'aurai bien aimé inserer du TIBBS mais je ne savais pas comment faire, et finalement j'aime bien ce que j'ai fait!! :) Peut etre une prochaine fois ;)


End file.
